Daddy's summer
by lover of crimemance
Summary: This is the story of Summer Deeks a normal 17 year old girl who love to sings dance and surf her Mom died when she was 9 years old and lives with her Mom foster sister Hannah for her protection now 9 years later summer is kidnapped but by who and what does it have to do with Callen . this is my first story This story is told from summer pov
1. Introduction finding out

**a/n Hi i'm Chloe i am 18 this is the first time i have written a fan fiction and just so you know i live in Australia so if i make any mistake please tell me but i cant spell that good so if there are any mistake please tell me as well and this story is told from summer point of view but if that changes i will let you know hope you all like it .**

 **3 lover of crimemance**

 **Introduction / finding out**

Hi my name is Summer hope I'm 17 years old I live in Bel Air Los Angeles with my Aunt Maya my Mom sister . I did use to live with my Mom and Dad until my Mom died when i was 7 and Dad thought it was best I went and with aunt Maya because he has a lots of enemies and he was away a lot when he became a undercover cop LAPD . Now he works as a liaison officer with ncis ops and no one on his team know about me but his girlfriend and partner kensi and miss Hetty.

Saturday 13 July 2016

Today me and dad we are going shopping for a engagement ring for kensi at this little jewelry shop near Venice when we got there it was like another day in LA kids playing people playing music even couple kissing . when out of nowhere a black van comes out of nowhere and starts shooting dad hear the first shot and grabs my arm and pulls us behind a car and start shooting as the van drives away. When I turn to dad he is on the phone to Hetty telling her what happen that when I get up from the ground and turn to all the who start to get up and thankfully no one died. An hour later I see kensi car pull up and before the car even stops I see her run towards us and pulls us both into a big group hug and her ask dad and me if we were ok and what happened that when I noticed two guys coming towards us one is a giant African American and a tall slender woman with bright blue eyes and blond hair I can see them looking at us with a curious look. But before I can say anything kensi let's go and turns to my dad and say

Kensi.. What do we say to Sam and callen when they get here?

Deeks.. We tell them the truth about summer but we shouldn't tell them about us

Kensi.. Why

Deeks.. Because they gonna be shocked when they find out about Summer and really it none of their business.

But before kensi could answer the two men I saw a minute ago where right next to us

Callen.. Hey guys,who's this

Deeks.. This is Summer my daughter


	2. sassy summer

**a/n this my second chapter i hope u like it this not a sam bashing fic but i think he need a little beating but i will make him a great person so bear with me and sorry for the short chapter i'm not very good at writing long chapter but i will get better and i forgot to say a special message in my other story ( rip miguel ferrer a great actor and person my wish with his family and** **friends** **)**

Sam.. You have a kid why does that not surprise me

Deeks.. excuse me, what that suppose to mean ?

Sam.. Oh nothing other then you sleep with every girl you meet so chance you would get one pregnant you probably don't remember them

Summer.. Hay, leave my dad alone he not some kind of man whore he doesn't sleep with every girl he see he accurately doesn't date very much not since Mom died . so how about you stop talking about thing you know nothing about oh, and he so you know he loved my Mom

Sam was about to say anything back but Callen says

Callen .. Guys,how about we cool down before we say something we'll both regret , now Deeks what happened ?

Deeks .. When me and summer where leaving the store we shared the van speeding down the road then the passenger window opened and shots came and I pulled Summer and myself behind a car I started to open fire but the van all ready left And I couldn't see the licence plate sorry

Callen.. Don't worry , kensi call Eric to check camera for the van

Kensi.. I already did he said there wasn't a clear shot of the plate .

Summer.. I saw the license plate number it was a California plate with the name caz 14 p

When I stopped talking I noticed Sam and Callen looking at me but dad and kensi looking at with me with pride.

Sam.. How did you remember that all kid

Me .. First I'm not a kid I'm 17 and I have photographic memory Mom and my aunty Maya say I got it from dad.

Callen..really I didn't know that Deeks had a photographic memory but thanks for the help Summer. Why don't we call Eric and Nell the license plate number together

Me .. OK that's sounds cool

Callen then calls Eric and Nell

Eric and Nell .. Hello Callen

Callen.. We got the plate number from summer.

Nell.. Who summer? Callen then looks at me with a serious look and replies deeks 17 yr old daughter .


	3. goodbye readers

Hi this is not a new chapter this is goodbye after reading your reviews I realise I have to learn a lot to learn and I also have a lot of things going on and can no longer write this story but if any of you would like to pick up where I left off pm me so I can read it . And also thank you to all of you who have read this story so far

Over & out lover of Crimemance


End file.
